(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric motor vehicle which allows the user to ride thereon being perchingly seated on the seat having a short front-to-rear dimension and leaning against the backrest in an almost upright posture.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
An electric motor vehicle includes three or four wheels, a steering handle for controlling one or a pair of front wheels and an electric motor which drives a pair of rear wheels. A battery, controller, electric motor and other necessary parts are arranged inside the housing formed in the rear part of the vehicle while a seat is mounted on the top of the cover so as to allow the user to be seated thereon and drive the vehicle.
As a special example, there is a configuration in which the user rides on the vehicle with the lower half of their body fixed (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Hei 10 No. 57425).
A typical electric motor vehicle is configured so that the user drives the vehicle whilst being seated on the seat provided on the cover top of the rear portion which incorporates the functional parts. Since the user can drive the vehicle whilst being seated deeply and securely on the seat, the driving is stable and it is convenient for senior users who have a weak lower body. However, because the user is deeply seated, the point of view is so low that it is inconvenient for making conversation with some one who walks alongside because of the difference in level of view.
The configuration disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Hei 10 No. 57425 where the user rides on the vehicle with the lower half of their body fixed is useful for a user seriously disabled, but is unsuitable for a senior who is generally in good health but has just a weak lower body.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an electric motor vehicle which allows the user to ride thereon being perchingly seated on the seat having a short front-to-rear dimension and leaning against the backrest in an almost upright position so as to offer the same level of view as a companion walking alongside and hence provide convenience for conversation with the companion, and which is suitable for senior people who have a weak lower body.
In order to achieve the above object, the present invention is configured as follows:
In accordance with the first aspect of the present invention, an electric motor vehicle includes: a floor frame with its front and rear portions raised; four wheels arranged, two at the front and two at the rear of the floor frame; a steering handle projected upward in the front portion for steering the front two wheels; an electric motor for driving the two rear wheels; a seat frame projected upward in the rear portion; and a seat with a backrest, adjustable in height and mounted on the seat frame.
In accordance with the second aspect of the present invention, the electric motor vehicle having the above first feature further includes: a rear-side housing attached in the rear of the seat frame, wherein the electric motor, a controller and a charger are arranged in that order from the bottom while a cooling fan with a louver is arranged in the upper portion.
In accordance with the third aspect of the present invention, the electric motor vehicle having the above first feature is characterized in that the seat frame is inclined rearward so that the top of the seat frame is positioned in the rear and the seat is positioned in front of the rear wheel axis when the seat is set at the topmost position.
In accordance with the fourth aspect of the present invention, the electric motor vehicle having the above second feature is characterized in that the seat frame is inclined rearward so that the top of the seat frame is positioned in the rear and the seat is positioned in front of the rear wheel axis when the seat is set at the topmost position.
In accordance with the fifth aspect of the present invention, the electric motor vehicle having the above first feature is characterized in that the position of the seat can be automatically or manually moved up and down by actuating a lever projected on the side of the seat.
In accordance with the sixth aspect of the present invention, the electric motor vehicle having the above second feature is characterized in that the position of the seat can be automatically or manually moved up and down by actuating a lever projected on the side of the seat.
In accordance with the seventh aspect of the present invention, the electric motor vehicle having the above third feature is characterized in that the position of the seat can be automatically or manually moved up and down by actuating a lever projected on the side of the seat.
In accordance with the eighth aspect of the present invention, the electric motor vehicle having the above fourth feature is characterized in that the position of the seat can be automatically or manually moved up and down by actuating a lever projected on the side of the seat.
In accordance with the ninth aspect of the present invention, the electric motor vehicle having the above first feature is characterized in that a battery storage portion is arranged in the center of the floor frame and covered by a floor cover.
In accordance with the tenth aspect of the present invention, the electric motor vehicle having the above second feature is characterized in that a battery storage portion is arranged in the center of the floor frame and covered by a floor cover.
In accordance with the eleventh aspect of the present invention, the electric motor vehicle having the above first feature is characterized in that heat discharged from the electric motor and controller is adapted to flow under the seat into a cooling fan.
In accordance with the twelfth aspect of the present invention, the electric motor vehicle having the above second feature is characterized in that heat discharged from the electric motor and controller is adapted to flow under the seat into the cooling fan.
In accordance with the thirteenth aspect of the present invention, the electric motor vehicle having the above second feature is characterized in that the cooling fan with a louver is adapted to be pivotally opened so as to allow a reel cord for charging to be pulled out.
In accordance with the fourteenth aspect of the present invention, the electric motor vehicle having the above second feature further includes: a stop lamp arranged at the top center of the rear-side housing with a pair of turn indicator lamps on both sides thereof.
In accordance with the fifteenth aspect of the present invention, the electric motor vehicle having the above first feature further includes: an extended braking pedal is arranged at the center on the front inclined area of the floor frame with a pair of accelerator pedals arranged on the left and right sides thereof.
In accordance with the sixteenth aspect of the present invention, the electric motor vehicle having the above second feature further includes: an extended braking pedal is arranged at the center on the front inclined area of the floor frame with a pair of accelerator pedals arranged on the left and right sides thereof.
In accordance with the seventeenth aspect of the present invention, the electric motor vehicle having the above first feature is characterized in that an extended accelerator and brake combined pedal which accelerates the vehicle when it is pressed down and retards the vehicle when it is released is arranged on the front inclined area of the floor frame.
In accordance with the eighteenth aspect of the present invention, the electric motor vehicle having the above second feature is characterized in that an extended accelerator and brake combined pedal which accelerates the vehicle when it is pressed down and retards the vehicle when it is released is arranged on the front inclined area of the floor frame.
In the electric motor vehicle of the present invention, the rider rides on the vehicle in an almost standing posture being perchingly seated on the seat and leaning on the backrest whilst gripping the steering handle. Therefore, this configuration provides convenience for making conversation with a companion who is walking alongside because the user is able to face the companion at the same level of view. Further, since the seat can be adjusted up and down in accordance with the user""s build and/or the level of view of the companion, this is convenient. Since the electric motor and other functional parts are housed inside the rear-side housing on the rear side of the seat frame, this makes the vehicle stylish. When a well-built person rides on the vehicle, the seat can be shifted to the rear, so that this configuration is able to accommodate the seating of any user at the best position relative to the steering handle and other components. Further, since the seat is laid out in front of the rear wheel axis, the vehicle presents good stability. The seat can be easily adjusted up and down in accordance with the user""s physique.
Further, since the heavy batteries can be accommodated at the low position and covered by the floor cover, the vehicle presents good stability and appearance.
The heat radiation from the electric motor and controller can be used for heating the seat in winter.
It is a feature of the present invention that a reel cord can be pulled out to be connected to a power supply, this is advantageous for charging the batteries.
According to one configuration of the present invention, the user is able to notify their intention to those around when on public roads.
Finally, according to one configuration of the present invention, since accelerating and braking operations can be made by either the left or right foot, this feature provides convenience.